


"Her Soldier"

by Eclaireur



Category: Combat! (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclaireur/pseuds/Eclaireur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a continuance of my story "A Husband's Promise". The name "Mireille" is pronounced "Meer ray" Also, please be warned, this story does contain sexually explicit material. This is the second story in what I and my sister hope to be three in total. <br/>Unfortunately, with the passing of Pierre Jalbert, well I have had one hell of a time trying to get back into writing again. I have kind of closed down. As I am posting this story 10 months have past since Pierre died. I hope to be able to finish this but I really can't say. The next story is entitled "The Song of the Nightingale" I'm hoping posting here this story will get the attention I hope it deserves. On the other site, well it is hide away because of the romantic relation ship between Caje and Gabriel. I am hoping it gets read here and I get more feed back. <br/>Well I've said enough except one more thing...<br/> This story is intended for mature adults only. <br/>And with that said, I hope you enjoy; <br/>"Her Soldier"<br/> Éclaireur</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Her Soldier"

  
+  -            

 

**Combat!**

**"Her Soldier"**

_**elle soldat** _

_**Par** _

_**Éclaireur** _

_**Et** _

_**Ma Grande Sœur** _

**_Janice_ **

The characters of Combat! do not belong to me…darn!

I am only "borrowing" them for a short while.

At no time have I or my sister been compensated for any part of this story.

I would also like to dedicate this story to my best friend.

My Krissy.

She is an awesome writer and honestly, if it was not for her encouragement to write, I never would have discovered how much I love it.

Sachez que je t'aime mon cher ami!

This story is a continuance of my story

"A Husband's Promise"

The name "Mireille" is pronounced "Meer ray"

Also, please be warned,

This story does contain sexually explicit material.

This story is not intended for children.

With that said,

I hope you enjoy…

"Her Soldier"

[ ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9799063/1/Her-Soldier)

 

 

_Chapter One_

_(Chapitre Un)_

As they carried the critically injured soldier in, Gabriel got that feeling again.

_God I wish this would just stop_.

She knew, even as she raised his arm to take his pulse, that he was not going to live out the night.

"He crashed on us twice coming in here. You probably will only be able to make him comfortable before he dies. He's lost too much blood."

As the medic left, she looked closer at the man before her.

His bare chest was exposed as his shirt must have been removed in the field by the medic who was first to treat him. He was dark in completion, but not dark like one of the Negro men that she had seen from time to time. No, he had olive colored skin. So tan, so smooth, except for the many scars which showed he was a fighter. He did not seem the type of man who would just "give up" and let death take him.

His pulse was weak and thready, but at least he still had one. So there still must be some fight left in him.

_He's also very handsome._

_Good heavens, Gabriel, why on earth would you think that?_

_Damn_

She caught sight of her reflection in what was left of the bombed out windows in their make-shift field hospital.

_Stupid girl_ ,

She thought,

_This man will die before the arrival of morning._

_Damn,_

_He was handsome though._

As Gabriel started to remove the blood soaked bandages from around Caje's midsection, she could feel eyes on her. She stopped and looked up. Surprised to see some one so near death awake, she stopped and gently put her hand on his cheek.

"Soldier, you're going to be all right"

She lied.

The look in his eyes was not what she expected. She had been here a long time, and she knew, at least she thought she knew, what the look in a man's eyes that was facing death looked like. What she saw was not that look.

She saw peace.

" _Merci Mademoiselle_ , I know I will be alright. My  _Mireille_ , she has told me. I must stay."

Gabriel could not hold back the smile that appeared on her face at the obvious French accent of the man she was trying to comfort.

Puzzled by his reply, Gabriel could only nod her head in agreement and try to reassure the young man.

"Of course she did soldier, she is a very good nurse, ah, Nurse Mireille?"

Caje could only smile back as the pain was overtaking him. He closed his eyes slowly. So slowly that Gabriel thought for a moment that she had lost him. But no, he had just passed out again.

_That's better_ ,

She thought.

_Easier for all. No crying, no screaming, no pain…just drift off to a never ending sleep._

She continued with her task of removing the bandages. The wound was bad, but what she saw surprised her. It WAS bad but it was not bleeding, at all. Why?

This was something she had never seen before. Gently she removed all but one bandage. As she was finishing this, she noticed the surgeon approaching.

"Doctor, could you take a look at this?"

As the surgeon removed the gauze, he too was surprised at what he saw. "This young man may have a chance. Could you prep him for surgery nurse? I think this boy just may live."

Chapter Two

_(Le chapitre deux)_

" _Paul, my love, please you can not join us yet. There is so much more life you must still live._

_Please, my husband, return._

_Live again,_

_Love again._

_You will make me so very proud._

_I know this._

_My dear sweet love, we will be together again, just not at this time._

_Au revoir"_

With his surgery over, Caje was brought back to the ward. Unfortunately, as the anesthesia started to wear off, Caje became very agitated. He would not lie still. His IV was the first to go as he ripped it from his arm.

"  _Mireille, ma chérie, s'il vous plaît ne me quitte pas._

As two of the nurses on the afternoon shift tried to calm Caje down, Gabriel came on duty. Seeing "her soldier" fighting with the nurses made her smile.

"What the hell is going on here?"

One of the nurses, the one holding Caje's left arm down, tried to explain.

In so doing, she released his arm.

Bad move.

Caje immediately started to rip out the new IV that the other nurse had so carefully started in his right arm. Blood was every where. And honestly, it was probably not just Caje's blood.

" _You are one hell of a fighter, I'll give you that sir"_

Gabriel thought to herself.

"OK Ladies…get a grip"

"Rhonda, get some pressure on that, there's blood everywhere. I'm sure Doctor Reynolds will be really pissed if you let his patient bleed to death. Especially after he so carefully made sure all the blood he lost before coming to us was replaced. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am, I mean Sir uh or do I mean ma'am, sir?"

Gabriel shook her head,

"Just do it Rhonda, we'll go over what to call me later, ok?"

"Yes ma'am"

As Rhonda gently eased Caje's arm back down, Gabriel came over to him and gently touch his cheek.

"Soldier, wake up, you're safe, you're at a field hospital behind our lines. Wake up soldier, wake up."

As the now familiar voice penetrated his drug induced sleep, Caje slowly started to calm down and relax. A few more moments passed and his eyes slowly opened.

"Where am I?"

Caje was finally coming around and his first words brought a smile to Gabriel's face.

"Well, you're with me, soldier. My name is Gabriel and like I said, you're safe and at a field hospital waiting to be transferred to the rear."

"Soldier? You are the one who keeps calling me "Soldier"  _oui_?"

"Yes Private LeMay. I am sorry for that. Sometimes it is just easier than trying to remember all the many names of all the young men I have to deal with daily. "Soldier" is just easier for me to use. But I do know your name and from now on, I will use it."

" _Merci Mademoiselle_ , or is it  _Madame_?"

_Oh he's good, Gabriel thought. So smooth with the question. I do like him…Damn!_

"It's Lieutenant, Private LeMay.

How are you feeling?"

"Paul"

Was Caje's only reply.

Gabriel looked up from checking his bandage and asked,

"What?"

"Paul, my name is Paul LeMay, but just call me Paul, Lieutenant sir,  _s'il vous plaît_."

A small smile started to tug at the corners of Gabriel's mouth,

"OK, Paul LeMay, I will call you Paul, if you will call me Gabriel and not Lieutenant, that sounds so old, deal?"

Caje could not hide his smile as he replied,

" _Oui, moi accord_ "

"So Private First Class Paul LeMay, aka "Soldier" let's start this over. "

As she backs away a bit from checking his bandages, Gabriel smiles and says

"Good afternoon Paul, my name is Gabriel and I am your nurse. How are you feeling today?"

Caje, totally captured by this lovely women, looks at her and smiles,

"Nice to meet you, "my nurse". Gabriel? That is your name,  _oui_?"

"Yes soldier, sorry, Paul, and again, how are you feeling?"

"With such a beautiful nurse to take care of me, I am feeling fine,  _merci_."

"Well Paul, your vitals tell me another story as to the way you are feeling and I don't think what I'm reading is 'fine'.

So one more time,

How Are You Feeling?"

"I am uncomfortable, but I know I am alive, so I feel fine."

_This is going to take forever_

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Yes but not bad."

"Really? I need to have the surgeon take another look. Your temperature is elevated and your incision is red and puffy. But you feel "fine"? I think we have an infection setting in and we need to get it taken care of before things get out of hand.

That sound O.K. with you Paul?"

Before Caje had a chance to answer, a commotion could be heard just outside the little makeshift hospital. Seems a few men from Private First Class Paul LeMay's outfit wanted to make sure their buddy was still alive.

"What da ya mean, ya don't know if he's still here or not? What does it take huh? Someone reading a paper with his name on it to see if he's still here?"

William G. Kirby was saying all this whilst standing in front of a very small, very scared little breath of a nurse. He was bent down, his face inches from hers.

"Alright Kirby, just calm down. Here Comes Doc. I'm sure he'll be able to find out where Caje is."

It had taken the three of them a long time getting to the field hospital after reporting to Lt. Hanley and the sergeant was in no mood for Kirby's antics.

As Doc approached, you could still hear Kirby ranting,

"What kind of rinky dink place do they have here? How could they not know if they have Caje in there or not, huh? How many French speaking Americans do they have in there?

Let me see…

One?

Gees."

"Kirby, for Gods sake, couldn't you just wait till I got here? Caje is here, but he's not doin' too good they say. Seems a bit of a miracle that he's even alive at all."

"I told ya Doc, ol' Caje ain't goin no where. He promised his wife and he ain't about to break it. Stop your worrying."

"Well Thank You Doctor Kirby for that update."

"Just ignore him Doc, did you find out at least where he is and can we see him?"

"Well yeah, they have him in the back. They said we could peek in, but we can't stay long. Like I said, their scratchin' their heads over why he's still alive and they want to keep him that way. They planned on sending him to the rears, but looks like that's out of the question at the moment. I'm told he's still touch and go."

"Crap"

Was all Saunders could say.

As they were led in, Gabriel was just finishing up re-wrapping Caje's mid-section. The look on Caje's face when he saw his squad-mates made Gabriel turn around just in time for Kirby to run smack into her. In doing so, Kirby's hands immediately went out and grabbed hold of Gabriel around her waist.

"Well pardon moi my little Madam mocelle. I see you're taking care of my ol' buddy Caje here. How's he doin'?"

Gabriel, taken aback for the moment, could only rely on her officer's training when she replied,

"Excuse me Soldier, are you always in the habit of talking to an officer like that?"

"Sarge?"

Caje was trying, but failing to sit up in bed. You could see the pain was getting to him, but as always, not a word was spoken by the Cajun as to how much he really did hurt.

Saunders, hearing his name, walked past his BAR man and went over to Caje's bed side.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" As he reached Caje's side, he gently put his hands on the struggling man's chest and eased him back down onto his bed.

"Doc was just told we shouldn't be allowed to see you. If you try and get up an pop a stitch or two,"

He paused,

"Well, I hear the head nurse here is a real battle axe. She'll probably give us hell, then throw us out"

"Hey Caje, how ya doing"

Doc had come up from going the long way around Kirby and Gabriel to stand on the other side of the scout's bed.

"I'm doing just fine Doc and that "ol' battle axe" you were taking about is about to take out your BAR man Sarge, if you don't stop him."

"Well excuse me for wanting to make sure you was keeping your promise to your wife, ol' buddy, hum?"

Kirby, after apologizing and trying to give the "Lieutenant" a feeble salute, had finally made it to Caje's bed side, standing next to the Sarge.

The word "wife" brought a sudden look into each other's eyes from Caje and Gabriel. The three men present also caught

That Look.

"So buddy, how ya doin?"

"Shut up Kirby."

Was Caje's only reply.

"Well hey, shoot me for caring."

Chapter Three

_(Chapitre trois)_

Gabriel had turned her attention back to Caje's bandages and was just pulling his covers back up around his chest. Her hand lightly touching him. Caje, while trying to keep focused on his visitors, couldn't help but smile up at her from her very touch.

Kirby, again not caring that his comments were causing his buddy stress, continued to talk about Caje's wife, Mireille.

"I keep telling em, Doc and Sarge here, that you're going to be fine. That your wife told you you're not ready to check out yet, but they don't believe me. Hey Caje, go ahead and tell them what she told you. I would, but she said it in French and I didn't understand what you said."

Caje, again trying to sit up and to shush his closest friend, replied,

"Not now Kirby, it's not the time nor the place. We will talk later as to what was said,  _oui_?"

"OK buddy, but ya better lie back down before the ol' nurse there comes back. Man she sure is a looker, don't ya think?"

With that, he gives Caje a wink.

"Just shut up Kirby, you really can't see that Caje is in a great deal of pain, can you?"

Doc, knowing how stoic his fellow squad mate was known to be, put his hand on Caje's forehead, then turned to the Sarge.

"We'd better go and let him rest. He has a pretty high fever going and I don't think all this talk about his late wife is helping it any."

"Yeah, sorry Doc, but what happened out there, wow. She's still here too, I can tell by the way ol' Caje is acting."

" _Non_ , she is not here any more Kirby, she came one last time to tell me

_Au revoir,_ but she is gone now _."_

With that, Caje turned his head so no one could see the glint in his eyes. His sorrow was so apparent to all, well all except Kirby.

"Well that really was something though, kind of a "miracle" don't ya think?"

The Sarge had finally reached that point. The point, were if he doesn't step in, someone surely WOULD take out his BAR man, and that, for the most part, would not be a good thing. So the Sarge tells him,

"Ok Kirby just shut up about his wife."

He turns his attention back to his injured scout,

"We've been given a few days here, so we'll be back to check on you. Don't give them any crap. And do me a favor, and I mean this, if it hurts, tell them. O.K.?"

Caje, the smile returning to his face, replies

" _Oui, moi sergent_ "

Then in English continues,

"Yeah Sarge, I'll tell them if I hurt."

"Doc, Sarge, Kirby"

Caje pauses a moment, then says,

"Thanks."

Kirby, puzzled by his remark, asks him,

"Thanks for what pal?"

Caje, again a bit misty eyed looks at all three, then says

"For keeping my alive."

Chapter Four

_(_ _Le chapitre quatre_ _)_

As the afternoon turned into night, Gabriel finally returned to check on Caje. After finding out that he was married, she thought it better to try and stay as far away from the situation as possible. But being the "ol' battle ax" she could not avoid him altogether, nor did she want to.

The new nurse assigned to him was our "little breath", Rhonda.

Rhonda, it turns out, just arrived the day before at the field hospital. Hell, Rhonda just arrived from the States the day before. All of this, including the run in outside in the yard with Private Kirby, was turning out to be just a bit too much for a novice to handle.

As Gabriel approached Caje's bed, she could tell things were amiss. For one, he was unconscious, not asleep, but totally out. There was sweat pouring off of him. His bedding, as well as himself was soaked with it, he was also shivering. But what really caught her attention was the fact that he was having trouble breathing.

"Oh my God"

As Gabriel reached his side, Rhonda appeared.

"Oh sir I have been trying to get his fever down but it won't go down so I was trying to find you or the doctor or another nurse oh sir I, I, I, I don't belong here."

Rhonda was talking so fast, her words were running together.

She was also crying hysterically as Gabriel tried desperately to render aid to Caje.

"Rhonda, RHONDA,"

Gabriel stopped what she was doing and grabbed Rhonda by both shoulders and shook her,

''Go find the doctor, NOW!

As Rhonda ran from the ward, Gabriel turned her attention back to Caje.

"Oxygen, first I must get him on oxygen for the labored breathing. Next, think Gabriel, think!"

As Gabriel was trying to adjust the oxygen flow, Caje opened his eyes. Seeing this, Gabriel bent down,

"Paul, you're going to be alright"

_God, he just has to be_ ,

She thought.

Caje just stared up at her. Then he did something very strange for a man who was having so much trouble breathing. With one hand, he reached up and gently touched Gabriel's breast. With his other hand, he tenderly pulled her down onto his bare chest. With her face inches from his and before she could get her feet back on the floor, Caje had removed the oxygen tubes from his nose. He then moved both of his hands up to her face. With one hand on each side, he brought her lips down to his mouth, where he passionately kissed her.

Caught totally off guard, her first instincts were to fight him. Then she came to her senses and realized that Caje's fever, as high as it felt, must be making him hallucinate. He must be thinking that she's his wife. Gabriel relaxed and tried to ease herself out of Caje's arms without causing any more damage to his already swollen incision.

At last he released her from his kiss. As Gabriel moved her hands to the side of the bed to push herself off of him, she accidentally brushed her hand against his manhood.

Thinking that the woman above him was his late wife, Caje, of course, was totally aroused.

Gabriel quickly pulled her hand away. But she couldn't help but think,

_Oh my, Paul's wife is one very lucky woman._

Blushing at what just happened, she tried to put Caje's oxygen back in place.

But Caje was not quite through. Oh no. he had something he wanted to ask. It's just a good thing that he asked it in French.

" _Oh ma belle épouse, permettez_ _-moi de vous s'il vous plaît ce soir. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi prendre soin de vous. Allongez-vous et donnez-moi le plaisir de faire l'amour avec vous ce soir._

("Oh my beautiful wife, let me please you tonight. Please let me take care of you. Lie down and give me the pleasure of making love to you.)

With his request spoken his eyes went back in his head and he violently started to shake.

Just then Doctor Reynolds appeared with the still crying Rhonda in tow.

He walks in, gives his head nurse a "what's going on" look then says,

"Get the gurney out in the hall. We need to get him back into surgery, stat. Move ladies, time is not our friend here."

With Gabriel assisting Doctor Reynolds in surgery, trying desperately to clean out the dead tissue that was causing Caje to go into shock, Rhonda was left to strip Caje's bed of the soaking wet bedding and to apply clean fresh sheets for the next soldier.

She was told that Private LeMay, if he made it through surgery, was to be put in an isolated room so they could monitor him constantly.

As she was finishing up the bed, Doc came in to check on Caje.

As Doc walked in, Rhonda spotted him and the tears started to flow all over again.

"Oh sir, I am so sorry."

Seeing Caje's bed empty and hearing Rhonda's "condolences", Doc suddenly felt weak. He sat down on Caje's newly made up bed and put his head in his hands.

Doc started to stammer,

"He, he's dead?"

Rhonda, shock written all over her face at yet another mistake she had made, knelt down in front of Doc and gently pulled his hands away so she could see his eyes.

"Oh sir, no, no he's not dead, no. The doctor and the Lieutenant? Uh sir? Uh, Nurse Gabriel, they had to take him back into surgery this morning. He is very sick, but he is still alive. Oh sir, I am so sorry for my poor choice of words."

Doc looked into Nurse Rhonda's eyes for a moment, then slowly smiled.

"No, no it's not your fault. Anyone could have chosen the wrong words. I guess I over reacted a bit."

Rhonda, confused as always, did not seem to notice the way Doc was looking at her and continued.

"Oh no sir, I am always saying the wrong thing or doing the wrong thing it is something I can't seem to get control over and now I think they are going to send me back home as I really don't belong here I don't have a clue as to what I am doing half the time and…

Doc started to laugh, then he put his hand up to her mouth and cupped it. Hoping to shut her up.

"Whoa there little miss. You're going a bit too fast for me to keep up."

Rhonda stopped talking and again looked into Doc's eyes,

Then smiled.

Chapter Five

_(Le chapitre cinq)_

Caje was finally coming around and this time Nurse Gabriel was smart. As much as she hated to do it, she had his wrists tied to the bed so he wouldn't pull out his IV's while he was still coming out of the anesthesia.

This time though, there was no restlessness as Caje laid perfectly still.

_Too still,_

Gabriel thought.

_He's given up._

She was standing over him checking his vitals for the millionth time it seemed. She gently put her hand to his cheek,

"Paul, oh my soldier, please, please wake up."

Again, through his drug filled haze, he could see and hear her.

She was with him.

_She will stay._

_She will not leave me this time._

_I can not let her leave._

"Gabriel?"

Was all Caje's dry throat would let him painfully say.

Gabriel smiled. She had thought she had lost her chance to let this man know that, yes, he was "her soldier".

As his eyes begin to focus, he tried to reach up to her. Failing, he looked down to were his wrists were tied to the bed railings, then looked up into Gabriel's face. Smiling, he weakly said,

"Are we playing games here?"

Gabriel blushes as what he was implying sank in.

"Would you like to?"

Was her only response.

Caje's eyes twinkled as he said,

_Vous voulez moi garder_ _ligoté pour ces jeux, oui? Alors laissez-nous jouer._

Gabriel laughed.

"Ok my soldier, this isn't fair. You know I haven't a clue as to what you're saying. You want to repeat that…In English? Please?

"I said I would love to play the games that have me tied up."

Gabriel turned even redder, and then started to untie Caje's wrists.

"I'm sorry Paul, but the last time you started to come to, you ripped out your IV's, remember?"

"I seem to recall a bit of that, yes"

As she walked around to the other side of his bed to untie his other wrist, Caje kept his eyes on her.

Feeling his ever present stare, Gabriel again started to blush.

_This is awkward_ ,

She thought.

_I need to ask him about his wife._

Finishing with his other wrist, Gabriel began to check his vitals.

"Well Paul, I think things might be looking up. Your temp is still high, but at least I can no longer fry an egg on your chest."

Caje started to laugh, but his throat was so dry he began to cough instead. Of course with a stomach wound, coughing is not the best thing to do. Soon the coughing turned to dry heaves. Gabriel helped him sit up. Then held his head so he could throw-up without hurting himself anymore then he was.

Finally, Caje was done, in every sense. Exhausted and very pale, Gabriel helped him to lie back down.

"I think you've had enough excitement for today. I don't think we're going to be playing any games for a while. You need to just rest. We'll talk about tying you up after those sutures are removed, OK?"

Caje could barely nod his head as he slowly closed his eyes.

Chapter Six

_(_ _Le chapitre six)_

The next couple of days came and went with out any significant change. Except for the brief time after returning from his second surgery, Caje had not regained consciousness. Doctor Reynolds was concerned, but chose to hold off on any more surgery, as Caje was in such a weakened condition.

Gabriel had not once left his bed side.

She was not going to let anyone near her soldier.

She, alone, would take care of him.

She knew she shouldn't, but then again,

In her heart,

She knew she had to.

Gabriel had a cot brought in so she could stay by his side, in case he had any more complications.

She tended to his every need.

Including his daily bath.

As Gabriel prepared Caje for the sponge bath, she felt her face grow hot.

She was getting to know every inch of his body. This embarrassed her, but then again, it also excited her.

_For God's sake Gabriel, you're a nurse. It's not like you've never done this before._

Her thoughts continued to race through her head as she eased him out of his clothing.

Again, she looked at his bare chest, an marveled at the color of his skin. It was so rich and so smooth, and also, so very muscular.

Next, she had to remove the catheter that was in place so he could relieve himself while still unconscious.

Again, she felt her face grow hot. As she held him with one hand, she slowly pulled the catheter out with the other. Caje, of course, picked this very moment to finally start to come around. In seeing this, Gabriel stopped what she was doing. She had not completely removed his catheter.

Caje, still a bit out of it, smiled,

"Are we playing the games again mon cher?"

With a look of total embarrassment written all over her face, she yanked the catheter the rest of the way out. In so doing, the smile left Caje's face and was replaced by a look of pain.

She looked down at him, apologized, then said

"No we are not."

In agony and totally confused by her actions, all Caje could do was lie there.

Gabriel, shocked at what she'd done, tried to soothe the injury she had just caused. Again, in trying to comfort Caje, she put herself in an embarrassingly awkward position.

Holding him, with out a clue as to what she was doing, she gently rubbed him in the hopes of making "it" feel better.

Caje, smiling, decided to try an milk this for all it was worth.

"Maybe you should kiss it and then it will be all better."

Again, the look of horror appeared on Gabriel's face and again she none too gently released him.

Caje, again feeling the pain, decided it would be best to take another route,

"I think it would be better if I just lie here and kept quiet…non?"

"No"

Was Gabriel's reply. She went on,

"I mean yes, don't talk. Don't say anything. I am getting myself so confused."

She paused, looked into his eyes, then said,

"Paul?"

Caje, he too quite confused, answered,

"Oui?"

"Oh Paul, I am so attracted to you. I know you know this. But I know you are married. And I know by me telling you this I am making a total fool out of myself. I'm so sorry, and so embarrassed."

Caje, the smile returning to his face, even though "it" was still hurting, replied,

"Is that what this is all about? That I am married? Oh Mon Cher, I was married. My wife,  _Mireille,_ she has passed."

Hearing this, Gabriel's eyes started to mist up.

"Oh God, I am so very sorry. I feel like such a fool."

Caje, not wanting to cause this angel of mercy any more pain, (even though she has just caused him a great deal) reached up and took her hands in his.

"I am a free man."

With that said, he pulled Gabriel down onto his naked body.

Chapter Seven

_(_ _Chapitre_ _sept)_

Even though the door to Caje's room was slightly ajar, no one interrupted them. Caje, still so very weak, really could do nothing more than hold Gabriel next to him as his hands explored her body. After carefully unbuttoning her blouse, he slipped his hand in. Starting at her neck, he slowly ran his fingers down her soft shoulders. He then stopped and looked into her eyes.

Gabriel's eyes were locked on his. With a slight nod of her head, Caje smiled, then continued.

_She is so very soft._

Was all he could think.

_Her body, oh how I wish I could make love to this woman now._

But knowing he dared not try, he let his hands do the love making.

From her shoulders, he slowly traced his fingers to her breasts. Her nipples where hard, as was he. He rose up on his side, and then slowly lowered his mouth down to her breasts. He gently kiss first one, then her other.

The electricity that Gabriel felt was unbelievable. She had never, really never, felt anything as incredible as this.

But at the same time, she could feel Caje's temperature raising and knew this must stop. If his temperature continued to rise, he would be risking convulsions. Gabriel put her hands on both his cheeks and gently raised he's lips from her breast.

"Paul, we must stop."

Knowing that she was right, did not make it any easier for him.

Caje looked into her eyes.

She could see the pain and knew she had made the right decision.

As she gently eased him back down on to his back, she reached up and put her hand on his cheek. Then bent down and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Don't look so worried, my soldier. We will continue this when you are feeling a bit better. I promise."

Again, she gently kissed him, but this time Caje was ready. Instead of a soft, quick kiss, Caje wanted to make sure she would want to continue this later. He reached up, putting his arms around her, he brought her again down to lie on his nude body. Holding her tight, he parted her lips with his tongue and passionately kissed her long and hard.

Chapter Eight

(Le chapitre huit)

Finally, on the fourth day, things started to improve. Caje's fever was starting to come down.

Also, on the fourth day Gabriel knew she MUST shower and change clothes as things were getting just a little uncomfortable in a uniform that had been on her for the past three days.

Unfortunately, the only nurse available at the time to relieve her was her worst nightmare, Nurse Rhonda.

"OK Rhonda, I won't be more then a few minutes. You don't even have to touch him. Just make sure his IV's are flowing properly and make sure he keeps the oxygen in place at all times. He's had a good night and he's still sleeping. But if he awakes while I am in the shower, please just reassure him that I am on my way and to just relax.

"Do You Understand?"

Rhonda shook her head and replied,

"Yes ma'am."

Gabriel, though feeling uneasy over leaving Rhonda with Caje, left to hurriedly take her shower.

Poor Rhonda, she knew she had messed up. She was so hoping that her superiors would just send her home. But no such luck.

_Well,_

She thought,

_I guess it's for the best that I stay. If I went home, I would never see that cute Doctor from Private LeMay's outfit. And I do want to see him again!_

The Army had set up a small, makeshift shower tent in the back of the "hospital". It wasn't much, but at least there was hot water.

As Gabriel began to unbutton her blouse, her thoughts returned to yesterday when it was Caje who was undressing her. Her mind started to wander. She could almost feel his long, slender fingers slowly, button by button, undoing her blouse. When she got to the last button, she let her blouse slip slowly from her shoulders on to the floor. Next she undid the clasp to her brassier. Again, she let it slip off her shoulders on to the floor. She then quickly undid the button in the back of her skirt and grabbing the top of her underwear she removed both pieces in one hurried move.

Finally stripped of her offending clothes, Gabriel stepped into the hot shower. As she reached for the wash cloth and soap she suddenly became aware of her body.

"What am I thinking?"

She said out loud to herself.

"Look at my body, my breasts are too small, my hips are too wide, and my legs are to fat. How could someone as handsome as Paul, ever be interested in me?"

_His body was so nice,_

She sighed.

_It would be so wonderful to lie next to him and touch him again. He seemed the perfect size. Not too big, but also not too small._

Oh the thought of having him deep inside her made her close her eyes and touch herself.

As she did this, her other hand re-traced the same area Caje's hand had, she began to shiver with excitement. Though the shower was warm, she could feel her nipples becoming aroused. Just as she was about to reach that place of total pleasure, she snapped back to reality, moving her hand away.

Remembering that she had left her soldier in the care of Rhonda, she quickly dried herself off, then got dressed. She looked in the mirror once more saying to herself,

_It's not over yet my handsome soldier._

Chapter Nine

_(_ _Chapitre neuf_ _)_

As she was returning to Caje's room, she could hear voices. Rhonda was talking to someone. She smiled to herself thinking the male voice she heard had to be Caje's. But as she got closer to his room, she realized that there was no accent. No gentle French tones she had become accustomed to hearing. As she reached the door, her mood changed from excited to angry.

_Who dared to be in there?_

She thought _._

As she flung the door open, startling Rhonda, she glared at the man standing by Caje's bed.

Caje was lying flat on his back. His eyes were closed and his oxygen tubing was still in place, as the man standing by his bed side was checking his pulse. Ready to tear into anyone who dared be in there without clearance from her, "the old battle ax", she sighed with relief when she saw who it was.

Rhonda, aware of her Lieutenant's overly protective attitude toward Private LeMay, jumped to her feet and after giving Gabriel a half hearted salute tried to explain who Doc was.

Gabriel, knowing who he was, waved Rhonda off.

"So how's he doing, Lieutenant…uh,"

Doc, not knowing what to properly call her, stopped in mid sentence.

"Please, just call me Gabriel…uh."

She too, not knowing what to call Doc, stopped, until Rhonda spoke up,

"Oh sir, He's a doctor, so everyone just calls him "Doc".

Doc, embarrassed by Rhonda's assumption that he was a real doctor, tried to correct her.

Gabriel stopped him and said,

"That's OK private, I've been in the Army long enough to know how these things go. Don't worry about it."

With that said, she continues,

"It's very nice to meet you Doc."

With the pressure of trying to explain who and what he was removed, Doc again asked his question.

"Well Lieu-, I mean Gabriel, how's he doing? I hope you don't mind me being here. Sergeant Saunders thought it would be best if I came alone. Private Kirby tends to get a bit impatient, so the Sarge wants only me to check on Caje until he's feeling up to visitors, if that's ok with you.

"I agree with your Sergeant, Doc. And as far as "How's he doin?" better. His temperature is starting to come down and Doctor Reynolds wants to try and remove him from the oxygen today. All in all, his condition seems to be improving."

As all this was going on Caje remained asleep.

"As long as he's sleeping I think I'll go see if I can find me some coffee. Could one of you point me in the right direction?"

Rhonda literately jumped up out of her seat,

"Oh sir, I'll show you were you can get coffee, sir"

Rhonda turns and looks at Gabriel,

"Ma'am, would it be ok for me to leave for a few minutes? I can come right back and sit with Private LeMay. Maybe Doc could stay and keep me company?"

Doc could see Gabriel's reluctance at having Rhonda return.

"Well, I would love to little lady, but I need to check in with my Sergeant and update him on how Private LeMay is doing. Maybe you'd care to join me, that is, if it ok with your Lieutenant here?"

Gabriel, glad that her reluctance was noticed, says to Rhonda,

"Oh, yes Rhonda, you've been in here way too long. A break is something you need. When you return I'll have something for you to do, but at this time there really is nothing. Take your time and enjoy some coffee."

Rhonda thanked Gabriel then turned to Doc,

"Would you like to follow me Doc?"

Doc looked at Gabriel, winked then said,

"Yes, I would gladly like to follow you, Nurse Rhonda."

Rhonda giggled and the two of them were off.

As the two left, Gabriel pulled the chair that was by Caje's bedside a bit closer to his cot. As she was doing this, she glanced down and noticed Caje smiling up at her, catching her off guard.

Trying to make her voice sound as stern as possible she asks,

""How long have you been awake?"

Caje, with that little twinkle in his eyes answered her.

"Long enough to see you chase those two away so maybe we could continue where we left off."

While he was talking, he gently reached up and softly starts to caress her breast.

"Oh Paul,"

She breathes, as she leans in closer to feel the full pleasure of his touch.

"Your fever?"

Caje, looking up into her questioning eyes, tells her,

"You are the reason for my fever mon cher. I would like to make your temperature rise a bit also. Please give me that pleasure."

With his other hand, he lovingly attempts to bring her down to him.

Gabriel, wanting the same thing, but knowing they shouldn't, stops him.

Caje looks at her, not fully understanding the hesitation on her part he says,

"I'm OK,"

Again, he reaches up. This time she offers no resistance as he pulls her body gently down to lie on top of him.

"Paul?"

Gabriel started to talk but Caje cut her off,

"We will be careful. But I am afraid I can not do much to please you at this time."

Looking at his bare chest, she smiles.

"You have already "pleased me". I want you to lie still my dear soldier, and let me make you feel better."

With that said, she eased herself up off of his body and moved over to the door. Looking out, she notices Rhonda and Doc have returned and with them they have brought coffee and what looks like breakfast. Gabriel turns to Caje and tells him,

"I'll be right back"

She looks into his eyes,

Then playfully says as she's walking out the door,

"I need to get some rope."

Chapter Ten

(Chapitre dix)

Doc, seeing Gabriel coming toward them, stands up.

"We thought it would be nicer to bring you back some breakfast and coffee. I hope that's ok with you?"

Gabriel, giving Doc a sly little smile says,

"Sir, you read my mind. I'll pass on the coffee, but I would like to have "breakfast".

She winks at him,

"Could you please keep watch and make sure no one tries to enter Private LeMay's room for awhile?"

"No problem little lady, I'll make sure you have all the privacy you both need."

With that said, Doc also gives a little wink…

As Gabriel returns to Caje's door, she puts her hand up to push it open. As she steps inside, she thinks,

_What the hell am I doing? I'm not thinking straight here. Damn-it Gabriel, this can only lead to heartache._

As the door closes behind her she looks at Caje, and all hesitation is forgotten.

She walks over to his bedside and looks down, she can't help but sigh.

Caje's eyes are closed.

_Well, I'm not going to wake him,_

She thinks.

She reaches down to lovingly caress his cheek.

In so doing the now familiar gesture, Caje opens his eyes and smiles up at her.

Then says,

"I'm still here"

Gabriel then moves closer to his bedside and slowly lifts up her skirt.

She reaches over and gently takes Caje's hand in her's.

His fingers intertwine with her small hand.

She then guides his hand over to her underwear.

She presses it hard against her delicate softness.

With the touch of his hand, she takes a deep breath and slowly helps him to remove her panties.

Standing there, she looks down at her soldier.

"I want to feel you inside of me, but I'm afraid it may hurt you."

Caje takes her other hand and slowly guides her on to his bed. Finally, lying side by side he touches her. The electricity between the two is measurable as Gabriel moves to his touch. Slowly Caje begins to feel her as Gabriel has her head buried in his shoulder, softly kissing him there. Caje brings his hands up to her face, and slowly lifts up her chin.

Looking in her eyes, he says,

"Help me undress"

With his clothing out of the way and Gabriel lying next to him, Caje again starts to explore her body. His fingers leave a trail of sparks as they roam over her. As he is doing this, she is softly caressing his manhood.

As the touching arouses them both, Caje careful turns over to lie completely on his back. He then gently puts his hands on Gabriel's waist and eases her on to him.

Gabriel can't help but cry out in pleasure as he slowly slides his masculinity gently inside of her.

With his hands now on her waist, he helps her raise up then ease back down in rhythm with what his pain will allow.

As he watches this beautiful woman give herself to him, he starts to get closer to ecstasy. Sensing that she is not yet there, he slows her movements. Watching as he slides in and out of her precious moist treasure, he again must slow her down.

Finally her breathing lets him know, that she too is finally there and now he starts to move with her.

She is first to cry out, then slumps onto his bare chest just as he too reaches that point. His arms tighten around her as he pushes himself deep inside of her, releasing his love.

It was quite when she awoke.

_How long have I been sleeping?_

She wondered.

She felt refreshed as if she had been sleeping a long time. The kind of sleep that follows total satisfaction. Knowing how bad she needed it, she doubted she had been asleep for very long. As she stirred, she felt Caje's loving touch. His hand was slowly caressing the small of her back. How gentle he was. Just that small touch and that feeling in her started again.

As she gently rolled over to face her lover, she was greeted by his sly smile.

"Voulez-vous essayer à nouveau que mon amour?"

Gabriel looks deep into his smoldering, amber colored eyes, then laughs.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying,"

She giggles, then blushes,

"Yes, I want more of what I just had."

Caje, a surprised look on his face, asks,

"How did you know what I said?"

As Gabriel carefully traces her fingers down Caje's bare chest, her small hand stopping at his extended member, she answers,

"Oh my soldier, how could I not know?"

Carefully, Caje turns to lie fully on his back again.

And with that,

Their waltz starts anew.

Chapter Eleven

(Chapitre onze)

As the soft sounds of Caje and Gabriel's love making can be heard by Rhonda and Doc,

Rhonda asks,

"What do suppose they're doing in there Doc?"

Doc looks lovingly at his clueless girl and smiles.

"I think Nurse Gabriel is giving Caje some of the best medicine around.

The human touch."

Doc looks at Rhonda to see if she caught his drift. Seeing that she didn't, he continues to try and explain.

"Rhonda, you can see how protective your Lieutenant is toward Private LeMay, right?"

Rhonda shakes her head yes.

"Well, why do you suppose that is?"

Again, Rhonda gives Doc that vacant stare.

Doc, trying so very hard to not have to just blurt out what they are doing tries again.

"Private LeMay lost his wife a while back. In his weakened condition he has reached out to your Lieutenant for "comfort"? Do you now understand?"

Rhonda, still with that puzzled look on her face replies,

"Uh…I think so.

He needs ma'am to comfort him?

To hold him?

To….Oh…"

Rhonda blushes, then giggles,

"OH"

Doc shakes his head yes…

As Doc and Rhonda slip quietly away from the door, Rhonda puts her hand in Doc's.

Doc stops for a moment, mulling over just how to put what he has to say in order. He really likes Rhonda, but he has his morals and with what they just heard, he doesn't want her to get the wrong idea.

Doc puts his hands up to Rhonda's shoulders and turns her gently to face him.

"Rhonda"

Doc begins,

"I really like you a lot. And because of that, I don't want you to think that just because I helped your lieutenant by making sure she and Caje wouldn't be disturbed that I approve of what they are doing."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Doc continues,

"Where I come from, it's not proper to do what their doin until after you're married. I'm not judging them, it's just the way I was raised."

With that said, Doc removes his hands from Rhonda's shoulders.

Rhonda lovingly smiles up at Doc, and then reaches for his hands.

"I am so glad you said that. I didn't know how to tell you, uh, well the truth being, I'm a good girl still.

I was afraid if I told you that, well, most of the men I've met think just because I'm a nurse and I see men naked all the time that I must be, well ya know…loose."

Rhonda blushes, then hurriedly adds,

I can assure you, I am not loose.

I have always been very tight and I intend on staying that way.

Well, at least until after I'm a married woman that is."

Doc looks down at his sweet, innocent little breath and smiles.

Inwardly laughing at just how clueless she was to her last statement.

Chapter Twelve

(Chapitre douze)

As the dawn of a new day arrives, Kirby shows up to see his closest friend.

The rest of the squad had finally made it to the aid station. They were to assemble at 0700 hours to go out on recon. Caje, of course, would not be going with them. Kirby, though had something he wanted to tell his "bon ami" before they took off. In war, one is never really certain if the next day Will dawn for them, so Kirby needed to talk to Caje now.

But first, he had to get past "the old battle axe".

"Good Morning Lieutenant, I hope it's ok to visit Caje, uh, I mean Private LeMay today. The Sarge said to talk to you first, so that's what I'm doing. Uh Sir.

Kirby give's Gabriel a weak salute.

Gabriel, pleased to see that Private Kirby was not going to be any more trouble, had just left Caje's room after changing his bandage. Of course with the bandage changing there was also a bit more caressing. No love making though, as it was apparent in Caje's condition that the two of them went a bit overboard. His fever had returned, enough to let him know that he was still a sick man.

Gabriel felt horrible over this turn of events, but Caje kept insisting that it was entirely his fault.

Still, she knew, being a nurse, she should have known better.

Feeling like a bit of a hypocrite, she tells Kirby,

"Well, Private Kirby is it?

"Yes ma'am"

"Private LeMay can have visitors, but you have to keep in mind that he's still pretty weak. If you can remember that, then I see no reason why you can't visit with him for awhile."

"Actually, your timing could not be better as I do need to get supplies and do a bit of paperwork. This way he won't be alone. If that's ok with you?"

Kirby, thrilled by this turn of events, tells Gabriel,

"No problem ma'am, I would be glad to stay and keep and eye on him. We'll be pulling out soon and I'd like to talk to him before we go."

After giving the "Lieutenant" a half smile, he enters Caje's room.

Caje's eyes are closed as Kirby enters. Upon hearing the chair in the room being moved over to his bedside he awakes,.

Caje sees who it is and gives Kirby a big smile.

"Mon bon amie. You have finally come to see me. Who's keeping you in line with me in here, huh?"

Kirby laughs,

"Hey, ya got that a bit backward don't ya? It's me that keeps you on the straight and narrow."

Kirby laughs again, then sits down. You can see, there is something really bothering Private Kirby but he hasn't quite figured out how to discuss it with Caje yet.

Finally he just starts talking,

"Ya scared me out there good buddy, ya know that don't ya?"

Caje looks into Kirby's eyes and sees just how much pain the man is in. Knowing that it's because of him didn't help.

Caje lowered his eyes, then answered,

"I know."

That's what Kirby needed to hear. He needed to tell Caje just how much he really did mean to him and with Caje's acknowledgement of the situation, it released Kirby to unload his fears and tell him,

"Ya died."

Da ya know ya died?"

The pain was just so apparent. Caje looked back up at him. He didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head to tell him "yeah, he knew".

"Caje, ya can't go and do that to me again. You and me, well, if one of us gets it, then, well I don't know…"

Kirby turned his head away as a couple of tears slid down his cheeks.

This was the reality of war.

You grow so close to the men you serve with that you can't see past the very moment of the hour you're in. The death of one of those men is not something you think about. You try to keep focused on the job at hand. But then something like this takes place and all of the realities come crashing down on you.

Yes,

Caje had died out there.

But thanks to the quick actions of the highly trained medics, Doc being one of them and also the devotion of his closest and dearest friend,

Caje was spared.

It is something that will haunt both of these friends for the rest of their lives.

Caje spoke first,

"She said,

It's not my time yet"

"What?"

Kirby, wiping the tears away looks back at Caje,

"What was that?"

Caje continues,

"My Mireille, what she told me in French,

She said it was not yet my time to die."

Kirby still choked up and at a loss for words, gets up and puts his hand on Caje's shoulder.

"I gotta go mon ami. Let me see if your nurse is back yet."

With that, he goes to the door and peeks out. Seeing Gabriel, he walks back over to Caje and says,

"Your wife,"

He pauses,

"I'm sorry about your wife.

But I'm glad she was there, cause it was her that brought you back.

If you should see her again, tell her thanks for me, ok?"

"I will Kirby.

And Kirby?"

Caje looks up and smiles,

"Yeah pal?"

"Your French, it's getting better."

With that, Caje reaches up, grabs, then tightly squeezes Kirby's hand.

Kirby slyly smiles,

"Merci mon ami."

La Fin

This story was a first for my sister, Janice. Truly, without her, I don't think I would have been able to do this. I am hoping this is a start of a collaboration that will continue for many years to come.

I hope no one was offended at any time while reading this story.

I also hope to be able to continue a bit of a story line with the characters Nurse Gabriel and our sweet little 'breath", Nurse Rhonda in them. I guess that will all depend on the feed-back

Merci et que Dieu vous bénisse tous.

_Éclaireur_

 


End file.
